Untitled Disaster
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: My life about to change from bad to badder! All because of the Akatsuki,Orochimaru and Kabuto! Join me Malinda, As I attempt to get out of this mess! Note I am going to redo this chapter and it WILL be better than whatever crap I posted... So I appolize


Hello!! This is DarkLillyOfTheNight96!!! Thank you for tuning into this story! Now the beginning and some of the middle belongs to Kira-Seven!!! Lets hear it for her!!! SHE'S AWESOME!!!! Okay now that's done with…HAVE FUN READING!! Warning: My grammar IS NOT THE BEST! I am still TRYING to find a beta…(Key word –TRYING-) Hey people?!!??! Why still reading the authors note?!!? Lets get on with this train wreck!

Disclaimer: I will never OWN NARUTO…But I DO own fingers that are currently typing this story! So enjoy!

-Sigh- 5:58 AM, I had woken up minutes before the alarm…Oh well time to get my butt up and get ready for school. I get out of my closet bed (This is REALLY REAL I do sleep in the floor in a closet BECAUSE ITS FUN!!) and start looking around for my clothes (I had left them thrown ALL over the room) –Sigh- Again. My alarm just went off. "Ummm…Where did I leave my Uniform...?" I had said lazily. 'Oh right we have PE everyday now…SWEET! … Now where Did I leave my sweatpants and Polo?' I thought with a sweat drop as I looked at my chaotic room.

'There!' I thought as I grabbed them off of my chair. 'Mmmmm' they smell good! Okay now back to business! My name is Malinda Simroes And I am ALMOST 14!!! Yay!! Ok so only like…32 days until I turn 14 years!!! Okay…I start getting dressed only to realize that I NEED MUSIC!!! I run to the computer and push the big button and wait for it load up. Its really old…Maybe I should start filling up its retirement forms… OH LOOK THE AKATSUKI!!! Awe cute! I had put a Chibi background on my computer. Now to fanfiction…..OH LOOK!!! More reviews!! I am so loved!!! …(I think I should stop hanging with my blonde friends…) Oh well! I attend a oh so HIGH CLASSED school! But it's as cold as Sasuke out there! Do you have ANY IDEA how cold that might be?!?! (FANGIRLS STAY AWAY) And on Friday we have to wear SKIRTS!!! That seriously SUCKS!! We at least I have nylons/tights.

Our School has potable classrooms so we have to change from class to class…OUTSIDE!! I hate it when the teacher locks the door and goes out for coffee and leaves the WHOLE class outside when it's raining! I shut off my computer and start cleaning up my backpack WITH WHEELS! It's all girlish and crap but it gets around. I sigh and walk back into my room and look up at my Naruto posters and wish I wasn't so pathetic. I am a fanatic from my friend Heather…I didn't like Naruto all that much when I met her but she got me into it and now we cosplay sometimes with her friends…One of them Mace…He IS A SPAWN OF TOBI/MADARA!!! I swear…I sometimes like to freak Heather out by acting like him, Haha…Good times Good times…OH SHOES!!! I forgot to put on my shoes…Heheh… Its so damn cold…Lucky us…SNOWBOOTS!!!

Wonder why there is no chaos? Well My dad had already left for work since I wasn't ready to leave quite yet. He usually takes me to school where-as its an hour before the flag Ceramony starts. So I am just a sectatary in training… I am still lying awake thinking how I got into the giant mess.

I start walking out the door with my MP3 playing in my coat pocket and yell "BYE MOMMY!!" Then I lock myself out and shut out the lights for the porch. I turn my Music on and start walking to the bus stop where there are kids they're waiting for the bus as well. Surprised? My school has Kindergaten-9th grade. It's adding a year next year and so on. I look both ways before I start running across the street with a car coming up fast on the left side of me but then I dodge it and jump onto the sidewalk.

"HEY!" My street buddy Rebecca yelled from across the street. "WAIT FOR US!" It was then I realized…I need to bring my metal bat out more often…

She and her brother looked both ways and waited for a safe time to run wildly across the street instead of playing chicken with the cars like I had. Sigh again. Becca is in 6th grade and Hunter her little brother is in 4th grade. I however PWN! I AM IN 8th! Well to drown out the two blondes talking I turned up my MP3 player and waited for the bus and just as Forgotten By Avrail Lavinge came on I jumped off the side walk and into the bus, Said 'hi' to the bus driver and headed towards the back of the bus where the secondarily sat.

Bunch of sick kids back there. I don't mean the throw up kind…I mean the perverted kind…I sit down and start playing with my phone texting my friends and dancing to myself's music. I might as well be crazy. I have severe mood swings. Sometimes a voice in my head comes and annoyers the HELL out of me! I think her name was Shannon? Yeah but lets not talk about that…Last time she convinced me to do something it ended in me getting suspended and grounded from the GLORIOUS BACON!!! Nooo!! I am STILL upset about that…

Okay now…_bump bump screech drum solo_ And here we are my school! Home of the freeze your butts off academy! I sighed once again as I exited the warm, warm bus…Ladies first that's how it is here…But I have to act like one too! Ugh! I hate acting all cheerleader like! I am NOT BLONDE DAMNIT! SOME Blondes are awesome…Like my 3 best friends…1 moved away =( Another is one year older than me seeing as he will turn 15 in May and the other one refuses to talk to me oh wait I got my math wrong. My other friend also in the same grade has just turned 15…He's a real paperclip if you ask me. I am the only one that has brown hair and dark eyes in my group of friends. They all have green/Blue eyes with blonde hair. I love my long hair. It's almost always up. My friend he wants me to cut it so it doesn't tangle in his hands…I think I'll keep it long JUST for him! I smirk evilly as the thought passes through my mind about him drowning in my hair.

My hair goes past my butt yet I keep it high up. It's too thick and it's annoying when I start sweating from having the hair surrounding my neck all the time. Okay now I am off to annoy the 7-9th graders! LALALA!! I sing in my head as I start skipping down the pavement to the flagpole/ office sidewalk area. My friend's bus doesn't get here till it's almost time for school to start. But I can still bug the 9th graders! "LALALA HI 9TH GRADERS!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT HIIII!!!!" Then I start running around in circles around them. Its more fun when there are more people though. Hmmm OH THE HISTORY TEACHER!!!! RUNNNN!!!! (I didn't do my homework…AGAIN) Heheh… Yeahhhh Back to me RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

"!!!!!" I scream as I hide behind Kimi she's the TALLEST ever! I think like 5''9 or something! I'm only 5"3! WHYYY!??! All my friends are taller than me!!! And mostly older!

"Mali, why are you hiding behind me again?" She just calls me Mali, as I liked to be called instead of 'Miss Simroes' That gets annoying REALY quick.

"History teacher." I reply still hiding fearfully behind her as the Latin teacher looks over at us shaking his head. Oh Did I mention the entire 6-9th have to learn Latin? Well its kinda easy for me as I was failing MOST of my classes…Oh Look a BUG!!! Wonder how that got there…

"YO!!! Mali!" That was the last thing I heard before getting glomped… NOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THE HUG OF DOOM!!!

"Derick!!! Get the heck off me!!!" I am shouting this as he Is on my shoulders and seeing as I am shorter and younger than him…It looked _wrong_. "AHHHH!!! HELP PEDIPHILE!!!!" I screamed as another one of my friends dragged him off of me and dropped him in the snow.

"You should know by now she Weighs ENOUGH!" One of my other friends Christi said laughing. She is very mean…I am only 198 pounds! I was losing my weight! That's it…SHE'S GOING DOWN! I thought as I tackled her to the ground holding one of my breakfast bars next to her mouth

"Awww didn't you eat this morning? I didn't know you liked to look like a MOLDY STICK!" I said meanly…Man…I need more comebacks…

"Get off me FATASS!!!" She said as she started to struggle. Well didn't this look good…Now everybody was staring and I think some were calling us Lesbians…WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! SHE MADE MEEEEE!!!! I'M JUST 13 YEARS OLD!!!!" I screamed as the teachers looked disgusted. I smirked Inwardly to myself. Haha 1 for Mali and 0 for Christi.

The whistle blew and everyone went to their own area/Square and the pledge bla bla bla… Okay first period I am sitting in PE waiting for Mr. Jones to come back. He's awesome! We used to have health instead of PE but the state got on to this school about it so yeah! PE in the freezing cold! Oh Yay. Note my written sarcasm…

"Hey! Mali!" I got called from across the classroom Derick called me. "So are we going to the park like you said huh huh huh?!?!?!" He started asking me hyperly so unfortunately I said.

"Yes, Now please STOP squealing! You're making yourself SOUND gay!" I said with annoyance laced into my normal tone. No no!!! Not the chibi tears! It was true Derick started sniffing and sobbing.

"I-I'm NOT GAY!!!!" He then runs around hitting on girls in the classroom and getting punched for every attempt…

My eyes widen as he starts hitting on me. I hit him on the head muttering "Idiot…" I secretly like him…Just a little bit…But not as much as Someone from Naruto…Sigh…He's SO cute…But how can I be with him? I wish I could be…

Little Did I know that would change my Life FOREVER.

"Did you get the preparations complete Kabuto?" A snake-Like man asked his loyal servant.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses smirking evilly.

"Good…" Orochimaru hissed gleefully.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE!!! I know it isn't THAT good! But…Please review? I don't own any name brands or music! This is dedicated to all my friends on FANFICTION!!!!! SO GO PEOPLE!! You know who you are!!!!

_**This is Lilly over and out!**_

**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**


End file.
